Closed audio circuits have been used for a variety of audio communication applications for a variety of purposes. For example, closed audio circuits are often used for multi-user communication or for audio signal enhancement such as with noise cancellation, as well as many other uses. The underlying need for audio processing can be due to a number of factors. For example, audio processing for enhancement can be needed when a user has a hearing impairment, such as if the user is partially deaf. Similarly, audio enhancement can be beneficial for improving audio quality in settings with high external audio disruption, such as when a user is located in a noisy environment like a loud restaurant or on the sidewalk of a busy street. Closed audio circuits can also be beneficial in facilitating audio communication between users who are located remote from one another. In all of these situations, each individual user may require different architecture and/or enhancements to ensure that the user has the best quality audio feed possible.
However, none of the conventional devices or systems available in the market are successful with situations when individuals in a group audio communication need to have different listening experiences for each speaker and other audio inputs. The need for a user to hear specific sound sources clearly, whether those sources are physically in their presence or remote, in balance with one another, and dominant over all other sound coming from their local environment and that of the sound sources (background noise) is not addressed in prior art, nor is the need for private conversations without risking the eavesdropping of others as well as require enhanced clarity to prevent misunderstanding, no matter whether the conversations are conducted indoors or outdoors.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.